The Silent Orchestra
30 |attack_type = WHITE (7 - 9) |risk_level = ALEPH |good_mood = 19 - 30 |norm_mood = 13 - 18 |bad_mood = 0 - 12 |image2 = TheSilentOrchestraPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 2 |death = yes}} "The world’s most beautiful concert starts from the ruined." - The Silent Orchestra The Silent Orchestra (T-01-31) is an Abnormality in the form of a group of white humanoids, with parts of them composed by musical notation such as eighth notes and various clefs. The conductor, which is the only one in the containment room, is similar to a limbless mannequin. It is held up by a pole stabilized by a base, is dressed like the conductor of an Orchestra, and has eighth note patterns on its head. It possesses hands, however they only appear when performing its Ability and in its Encyclopedia Picture. The Silent Orchestra in itself is actually the entire ensemble, and the other members of The Silent Orchestra only appear when the conductor is performing its ability during an escape. __FORCETOC__ Ability Silent Orchestra's ability will trigger when its Qliphoth Counter reach 0. When it gets a Good or Bad result, it will decrease its counter by 1. When its counter is depleted, it will start its breach and curtains will cover their Containment Unit after a period of time and then a second pair of curtains will cover the screen of the player for a short amount of time. When the curtains are opened, The Silent Orchestra's conductor will have warped to the Main Room of its Department to perform a song. It will reveal two hands, one holding a baton, and begin to conduct the accompanying ensemble. The entity possess 2000 HP and the Symphony is composed by 4 movements and a Finale. As the song progress, notes will start to expand and more of the symphony's parts will appear seated near the conductor. The Silent Orchestra's defenses will vary during the movements, changing the melodies, gaining immunity to all Type of Damage except one, and dealing high White Damage (30-40) to the nearby employees, increasing the area of effect as it progress. The further the employee is from the Silent Orchestra's first ring, the less damage they will take in its area of effect. For Example someone inside of the 1st ring will take the full damage, but someone standing in the elevator inside the 3rd ring will take ~0.33 (1/3) of the damage. During breach, the player can't change the speed of the game and only the pause feature works. These are the vulnerabilities during the mentioned movements, while being immune to the other damages: * During the beginning and first movement, it will be vulnerable to Pale Damage. The damage area is limited to the room. * During the second movement, it will be vulnerable to Black Damage. The damage area is extended to the nearby rooms and hallways. * During the third movement, it will be vulnerable to White Damage. The minimum and maximum damage will be increased by +10 White Damage. The high pitch noise in this movement may bother the player. * During the fourth movement, it will be vulnerable to Red Damage. The damage area is expanded to the whole department. * During the Finale, The Silent Orchestra is immune to All Damage. For each of the first 4 movements, at the start of each one, a performer will appear. In the Finale, the entire band rises in a stand and when about to end the song, the notes will expand quickly with a loud sound and all the employees under half of their Max SP will die, with their heads exploding. At the end of the symphony, The Silent Orchestra will return to it's containment room with the sound of applause in the background. Also at the beginning of fourth movement all Energy which was gathered during the day will be depleted. Origin Its origin is currently unknown, but is known that it was a previous conductor of the corporation, mentioned in its Last Observation dialogue (Legacy). Details The Silent Orchestra responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight, Repression, and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Silent Orchestra's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good Completing 0-12 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 13-18 will cause it to feel Normal, and 19-30 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( ALEPH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 7 - 9), the amount of E-Boxes (30), their emotional state and its Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was good, its Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, its Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** " The music that The Silent Orchestra plays when it escapes consists of 4 movements. As the movement goes on, employees suffer White damage, and the music’s area of effect continues to expand." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "With each movement, the weakness of The Silent Orchestra changed. For movement 1, it was Pale, while for movement 2, it was Black. For movement 3 it was White, and during movement 4, only Red attacks were effective against The Silent Orchestra. When the music was at its peak, The Silent Orchestra became immune to all types of attacks." Escape Information (Cost: 30 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). All of its defenses are marked as 'Unspecified', due to them changing each time during a breach. Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Da Capo'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = ALEPH |Name = Da Capo |Damage = White 4-5 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 222 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 5 |Description = "A swinging scythe is silent and moderate just like a conductor. If the weapon could play music, it would play apocalypse. The wielder of this E.G.O weapon hears some silent music that no one else can hear. The conductor does not rest until the finale. It would be wise to leave some audience alive until the finale to hear them applaud." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = ALEPH |Name = Da Capo |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 0.2 Resistant |BLACK = 0.5 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 120 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 5 |Description = "A splendid tailcoat perfect for a symphony. Superb leadership is required to create a perfect ensemble. It would be wise to leave some audience alive until the finale to hear them applaud." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +4, Work Speed +4 While also wearing the same E.G.O. Suit, Absorb all White Damage taken instead. |Chance = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "An Abnormality that loves art and tries to play its music to the company. " * " The conductor begins the apocalypse." * " Employees start to forget everything and are moved by the symphony. Their emotion changes into one of madness, and they try to attack those nearby. The orchestra's music quickens, bringing all departments to their own destructions. When all musicians have gathered, some music which no one can hear, but one that all can listen begins." * " "The music shall pierce through you.'" Flavour Text * "Usually, The Silent Orchestra's conductor and the containment chamber are silent." * "Conductors are magicians that imbue life into things. A shaman that calls for souls." * "The Silent Orchestra prepares for the song of the apocalypse." * "Performers live off of applauses from the audience." * "Employee is about to finish working on The Silent Orchestra without any trouble." * "The Silent Orchestra's conductor waits for his performers." * "The world's most beautiful performance starts, from the broken ones." * "The sensational look of The Silent Orchestra's conductor will captivate everyone." * "Applauses are what drives the lives of the performers." * "Employee , who will become an audience of The Silent Orchestra soon, has almost finished the work." * "Verily, The Silent Orchestra has the best ensemble in the facility." * "A standing ovation is the finest compliment that an audience can offer when they listened to a marvelous piece." Trivia * This is one of the few Abnormalities that is composed of a group of entities instead of a single creature, along with Opened Can of Wellcheers, Rudolta, and arguably Queen Bee. * The Silent Orchestra, when performing, won't let you change speed of the game. This Abnormality, Apocalypse Bird and WhiteNight are the only ones to disable a setting of the game temporally, without counting the Sephirah Meltdowns. * The Silent Orchestra will not reduce the energy quota on Day 50. Gallery TheSilentOrchestraContainment.png|The Silent Orchestra's containment The Silent Orchestra Curtains Block.png|The curtains that will block The Silent Orchestra's containment room and the player's screen TheSilentOrchestraBreaching.png|Breaching and starting the symphony TheSilentOrchestraFirstMember.png|The First Member TheSilentOrchestraFirstMovement.png|First Movement TheSilentOrchestraSecondMember.png|The Second Member TheSilentOrchestraSecondMovement.png|Second Movement TheSilentOrchestraThirdMember.png|The Third Member TheSilentOrchestraThirdMovement.png|Third Movement TheSilentOrchestraFourthMember.png|The Fourth and last Member TheSilentOrchestraFourthMovement.png|Fourth Movement TheSilentOrchestraBand.png|The full band raised on a stage TheSilentOrchestraFinale.png|Finale expansion TheSilentOrchestraDetailsUnlocked.png|The Silent Orchestra Details unlocked SilentOrchestraArtSymphony19.gif|Silent Symphony No.19 Category:Abnormalities Category:ALEPH Category:Trauma Category:Humanoid